Recuerdos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ambientado en la película de 1996 · El Doctor tenía que llevar los restos del Amo a Gallifrey pero incluso desde esa caja la muerte de su antiguo amigo le hacía pasarse la noche en vela.


Este es un pequeño fic que escribí hace bastante tiempo cuando vi la película de Doctor Who del 96. A pesar de lo que digan algunas personas a mi me pareció muy entretenida, de hecho me gustó bastante y Paul me encantó como Doctor, aunque en este fic el que aparezca sea McCoy. En principio no subí el fic porque tampoco es demasiada cosa, es un simple drabble introspectivo que me apeteció hacer pero me volví a acordar de él hace poco y me costó bastante encontrarlo así que... he cambiado de idea. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**·**

**Recuerdos**

**·**

El Doctor pasó otra página del libro. No podía decir que no fuese interesante... en realidad trataba de un tema apasionante, la narración era ágil y fluida, tenía todo a favor para ser la lectura perfecta para un viaje.

Pero algo le impedía concentrarse. Terminó por cerrar el libro, rindiéndose en su esfuerzo y se recostó en el sillón. A su alrededor la TARDIS tan solo emitía el leve rumor del vuelo. Había un ambiente agradable, caldeado, a su alrededor. Pero no terminaba de estar cómodo. Había algo que lo inquietaba. ¿El qué?

Mientras lo pensaba se levantó, caminando entre los objetos de la sala de control. Era una de las más amplias que había tenido la TARDIS hasta ahora, por no decir que la que más. Había libros, estanterías, un tocadiscos, una chimenea, espacio para colocar una alfombra ante esta. Cómoda y agradable. Le gustaba. Si hubiese tenido que pagar cada uno de aquellos objetos… pero no había sido así. Era una de las habilidades de la nave.

Pasó junto a uno de los muebles, una especie de cómoda, acariciando la madera. Adoraba aquella vieja nave suya: habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… Sus dedos se detuvieron frente a un pequeño arcón, una caja preciosamente decorada, de color negro, firmemente cerrada. Se quedó ahí, mirándola, apoyando ahora ambas manos en la madera, una a cada lado del objeto.

Ahí dentro descansaban los restos del Amo.

Tenía que llevarlos a Gallifrey. Había sido su última voluntad. Algo se revolvía en su interior al pensar en aquello. No había esperado por parte del Amo un gesto como aquel. Era demasiado emotivo, demasiado humano. ¿Realmente le importaba que sus restos descansasen en Gallifrey o en cualquier otro rincón del universo? Podría ser un plan… pero no, por mucho que él siempre tuviese algo en mente, ¿qué iba a tener? Fue ejecutado. No había escapatoria posible.

-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de una forma diferente –se permitió admitir en voz alta.

Hacía mucho que había renunciado a cualquier gesto de bondad del Amo y había enterrado los viejos tiempos en el pasado. Ahora, con aquella misión a sus espaldas, afloraban a su memoria los recuerdos de sus enfrentamientos… y los de su vieja amistad, allá en Gallifrey.

No eran la misma persona. Ni él ni el Amo. No se parecían en absoluto a aquellos dos estudiantes que pasaban todo el día juntos en cuanto tenían oportunidad, que rodaban por la hierba roja, veían las estrellas de noche y se reían a escondidas cuando ya deberían estar acostados. Había habido tantas cosas en los viejos tiempos, tantos buenos recuerdos. Hacía mucho que no gastaba un rato en rememorarlos. Tampoco es que fuese agradable… y la locura y maldad del Amo era imposible de remediar.

Intentó imaginar qué hubiera sido de ellos de haber sido todo diferente, pero había demasiados factores… su propia huida de Gallifrey, que precisamente mandasen a Koschei tras de él, todos los sucesos de Drakhearth… Demasiadas cosas. Quizá si él hubiese actuado diferente; no, por supuesto que si hubiese actuado diferente las cosas serían distintas. Pero no estaba tan seguro de que hubiesen cambiado la naturaleza del Amo y lo que pasó a continuación.

No creía en el destino, había viajado demasiado por el tiempo para ello, pero si sabía de la existencia de puntos, de hechos, fijos en el tiempo y el espacio. Cosas que debían pasar y de no pasar ponían en riesgo todo el universo y su existencia misma. Quizá Darkheart fue uno de esos puntos fijos… A través de sus propios ojos podía ver el fluir del tiempo, todas las posibilidades…

-Cada uno tomó su camino.

En el fondo había sido la elección de cada uno.

-Pero me hubiera gustado –admitió de nuevo. Hablar con una caja era absurdo, más lo era aún acariciarla, pero lo hizo, con cierta nostalgia. Para bien o para mal el Amo había desaparecido ya. No lo hubiese creído posible, pero así era.

En parte le echaría en falta. Aunque sus futuros solo hubiesen traído desgracia, su pasado, su pasado lejano, había estado lleno de esperanza.


End file.
